PriHeaPC07
Here I Am! A Glittering Battle between Would-Be Rivals '(ここにいるよ！ ライバル同士のきらびやかな戦い ''Koko ni iru yo! Raibaru Dōshi no Kirabiyakana Tatakai) is the seventh episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Summary After meeting Haruka and becoming a Precure, Jou begins to rededicate herself to her duties. Expressing concern over Mio Sakebu’s recent behavior she offers to help but is blown off. Jou instead chooses to monitor the girl in secret in hopes of finding something that could convince her but winds up making a startling discovery. Major Events * Jou discovers and relays to the Prism Hearts ''Cures that Mio is Cure Hunter * This episode marks the debut of Kyuseishu Kotaro * Hikari finds the Cure Trinity Prism Card at the end of the episode Plot A day after Haruka's speech, the four girls discuss why the ''Go! Princess Miracle Petal did not appear to them after obtaining the Prism Cards. As they pondered on this, Kuroro brought up the fact that it was the Go! Princess Prism Cards that allowed him to become a Prism Changer. This made Jou realized that her fairy partner was the Miracle Petal that the girls needed. After that revelation, Ayumi said that she'll be depending on Jou when it came to training Aya and Sakura to which the student council president accepted the offer. As Aya and Sakura were walking home, they noticed a police cruiser coming towards them. It was Kotaro, Aya's older brother, who was patrolling the city. After allowing the girls to enter his car, Kotaro asked them how they were to which Aya said that they were doing great. The officer breathed a sigh of relief as he talked about the recent battles between the Precure and the forces of darkness. While his sister was enthusiastic about the return of the Precure, Kotaro was the exact opposite as he felt like the Precure were a bunch of super powered vigilantes that cause nothing but trouble. This caused a light argument between the siblings before Sakura spotted a Dark Matter monster in the distance. Back at school, Jou began thinking about Mio's recent behavior in the past month or so. Lately she was much more stand-offish towards her classmates, and to Aya and Sakura especially. As she thought about this, she decided to try and watch the young girl and see what she was hiding. Before she could act upon this thought however, Jou bumped into Fusion, who was in his disguise. The general apologized as he quickly walked away from the scene, but not before he felt like there was something off about the girl. Throughout the day, Jou and Kuroro followed Mio through several of her usual spots before noticing her enter the student council room where she muttered to herself about failing to capture the Prism Cards before she transformed into Cure Hunter, the very same Cure Hunter that had attacked Jou's fellow Precure in the past. Distraught by this, Jou walked out of the shadows to confront Cure Hunter and ask how long she had been hiding her identity as a Precure. However, the dark Cure soon revealed that she already knew that the student council president was following and thus demanded her to hand over the Prism Cards she had. A heated battle ensued as Cure Hunter used the power of Twilight, Bad End Beauty, and Dark Aqua, while Cure Noble used the powers of Cure Selene, Cure White, and Cure Mermaid. Before they could continue their fight however, a Dark Matter monster was attacking the city, prompting Cure Noble to abandon the battle in order to help her team mates. Cure Noble soon arrived as she saw Fusion overseeing the monster attack. Pretty soon, several police officers arrived in order to defend the fleeing citizens. However the general was not impressed as he fired an energy blast at the squadron. Acting fast, Cure Noble created a barrier around herself and the cops and deflected the oncoming attack. As Cure Noble lowered the barrier, Cure Light and Cure Splash had arrived to help Cure Noble. Together, the girls transformed into Cure Flora, Cure Blossom, and Cure Star and unleashed their respective attacks to defeat the monster. Once the job was done, both the Precure and Fusion fled the scene before the police could do anything. After meeting with Ayumi at their home base, Jou told the group her findings as the girls pondered what they should do next. On this night, Hikari had reached home when she noticed a pair of Prism Cards at her doorstep. Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble 'Mascots' *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro 'Villains' *Fusion *Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter *Minikans Secondary Characters * Kyuseishu Kotaro *Sakagami Ayumi *Sukui Hikari Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Here I Am! A Glittering Battle between Would-Be Rivals **Cure Light - Cure Flora **Cure Splash - Cure Blossom **Cure Noble - Cure Selene, Cure White, Cure Mermaid, Cure Star **Cure Hunter - Twilight, Bad End Beauty, Dark Aqua *All of the Prism Changes and Shadow Changes during the battle between Cure Hunter and Cure Noble all relate to Cure Noble's status as both the student council president or the heiress of a company *The All-Pink Prism Change all feature Cures relating to the season of spring Trivia * TBA Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers